Mall:Infobox Item
}|GetValue= }| | name = Name of the item | flavortext = Item subtext | itemclass = The higher-level classification of this item | primarytype = The primary type of this item | secondarytype = The secondary type of this item | weight = The weight of the item | stackable = "yes" or "no" to indicate if the item can be stacked | enchantable = "yes" or "no" to indicate if the item can be enchanted | value = Negotiable, or an average price accepted in many worlds | npcvalue = The highest value for the item if sold to an NPC on the Mainland | npcprice = The lowest price for the item if bought from an NPC on the Mainland | npcvaluerook = The highest value for the item if sold to an NPC on Rookgaard | npcpricerook = The lowest price for the item if bought from an NPC on Rookgaard | droppedby = Creatures that drop this item | buyfrom = NPCs that buy this item | sellto = NPCs that sell this item | notes = Any hints about the item The following values should only be entered if they apply to the item. Omit them otherwise. | levelrequired = The minimum level required to use this item | vocrequired = The vocation required to use this item (enter "inga" for any vocation) | attack = The attack value if this item is a weapon | defense = The defense value if this item is a weapon | elementattack = If this item uses a certain element (Serpent Sword for example) | physicalresist = If the item improves or lowers resistance to physical | fireresist = If the item improves or lowers resistance to fire | earthresist = If the item improves or lowers resistance to earth | energyresist = If the item improves or lowers resistance to energy | iceresist = If the item improves or lowers resistance to ice | holyresist = If the item improves or lowers resistance to holy | deathresist = If the item improves or lowers resistance to death | defensemod = The defense modifier for this weapon | hands = "One" or "Two" if this item is a weapon | type = "Sword", "Axe", etc. if this item is a weapon | range = The maximum number of squares away that this weapon can attack. | armor = The armor value if this item is armor, legs, helmet, etc. | edible = "yes" or "no" to indicate if the item can be eaten | writable = "yes" or "no" to indicate if the item can be written on | writechars = The amount of characters this document can hold (see above) | regenseconds = The number of seconds of regeneration this item provides when eaten | volume = For containers, this indicates the number of item spaces they have |}} Example of this template here. Explanation of Item Template *'name'.- Add the name of the item such as "Iron Helmet" not "Iron helmet," or write "Boots of Haste" not "Boots Of Haste". Redirects can be made in the case of a mistake of this. **If you want to upload an image for an item, it needs to be in .gif format and have exactly the same name as in the name field. *'flavortext'.- Text found when looking at the item in game. If you look at a Great Shield in game, it says "This shield is made out of dragon scales." *'itemclass'.- The higher-level classification of this item ("Weapons", "Household Items", etc.) *'primarytype'.- The primary type of item it is like "Shields," "Herbs," "Rings". *'attrib'.- Attack or Defence of the item, or any special characteristics of it. *'value'.- The average price the item may have over several worlds. Or write "Negotiable" *'npcvalue'.- This is the maximum amount of gp that any NPC will pay for the item. If no npcs buy this item, then enter zero ("0'"). *'npcprice.- This is the minimum amount of gp that any NPC will sell the item for. If no npcs sell this item, then enter zero ("0'"). *'tappasav.- Write what creature drop this item, or "inget." *'buyfrom'.- What NPC in what city for how much will sell this item, or just write "Players." "Name" ("City") "Amount" gp *'sellto'.- What NPC in what city for how much will buy this item, or just write "Players." Ex: Sam (Thais) 1000 gp *'notes'.- Any comments on this object, like the best place to get one or any quests its needed for or gained by, its usefulness and for what level or vocation. ---- }| }}}}| }|| }|This item is in the }}} class /History| and |.}}| /History|This item }}}} /History|has history.}} } } + }|inga|Any=0|#default=1}}) > 0| It can only be wielded properly by }|inga|Any=players|#default= }}} } > 0| of level } or higher}}.}} }| }}} Skydd: }|Range: }}} }| }|, }}Atk: } }| physical + }}}}} }| } }|, }}Def: } }| }}}}} }| } } }|, }}Arm: }}} } > 0 | } } } }|, }}Vol: }}} }}}|yes|yes.= } } } }|, | } > 0 |, }}}}Edible}} }}}|yes|yes.= } } } }|, | } > 0 |, | }}}|yes|yes.=, }}}}}}Enchantable}} }}}|yes|yes.= } } } }|, | } > 0 |, | }}}|yes.|yes=, | }}}|yes|yes.= }}}}}}}}Stackable}} }}}|yes.|yes= } } } }|, | } > 0 |, | }|yes.|yes=, | }|yes.|yes=, | }|yes.|yes=, }}}}}}}}}}Writable }| ( }) characters}}}} }}}}| } } } }|, | } > 0 |, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, }}}}}}}}}}}} }}}}}} } } } } } } }| } } } }|, protection | }|yes=, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, | }|yes=, | }|, }}}}}}}}}}}}}} } > 0 | physical }% } } } } } }|, }}}} } > 0 | fire }% } } } } }|, | } < 0 |, }}}} } > 0 | earth }% } } } }|, | } or } < 0|, }}}}}} } > 0 | energy }% } } }|, | } or } or } < 0 |, }}}}}} } > 0 | ice }% } }|, | } or } or } or } < 0 |, }}}}}} } > 0 | holy }% }|, | } or } or } or } or } < 0 |, }}}}}} } > 0 | death }% } or } or } or } or } or } < 0 |, }}}}}} } < 0 | physical }% } or } or } or } or } or } < 0 |, }}}} } < 0 | fire }% } or } or } or } or } < 0 |, }}}} } < 0 | earth }% } or } or } or } < 0 |, }}}} } < 0 | energy }% } or } or } < 0 |, }}}} } < 0 | ice }% } or } < 0 |, }}}} } < 0 | holy }% } < 0 |, }}}} } < 0 | death }%}} }|'Hands:'}} }| }-Handed}} Vikt: } oz. Värde: } gp. }}}}|'Sounds:'|}} }}}}|' }}}}'|}} Tappas av: } Köp ifrån: } Sälj till: } Noteringar: } }|yes|'Regeneration:'|}} }|yes| One } will regenerate hp/mana for } seconds (makes you } / 1200) * 100 round 0 }}% full). Total Hp/Mana gain HP Mana Sorcerer / Druid } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Knight } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Paladin } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Promoted Characters HP Mana Master Sorcerer / Elder Druid } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Elite Knight } * round 0}} } * round 0}} Royal Paladin } * round 0}} } * round 0}} All Vocations HP Mana When Sleeping } * 5) / 15) round 0}} } * 5) / 15) round 0}} |}} Se även: Saker. }/History|| action=edit&preload=Template:PreLoad_History}} Add historical information about this item. }} }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }]]}} }|[[Category: }-Handed Weapons]]}} }|[[Category: } Weapons]]}} }| }|[[Category: }-Handed } Weapons]] Category:Weapons}}}} }|Yes.|yes.|Yes|yes=Category:Enchantable Items}} Category:Items }|| }} | }|name= }|flavortext= }|vocrequired= }|itemclass= }|primarytype= }|secondarytype= }|weight= }|stackable= }|enchantable= }|value= }|npcvalue= }|npcprice= }|npcvaluerook= }|npcpricerook= }|droppedby= }|buyfrom= }|sellto= }|notes= }|levelrequired= }|vocrequired= }|attack= }|defense= }|defensemod= }|hands= }|type= }|armor= }|edible= }|writable= }|regenseconds= }|volume= }}}}}}}